Warm
by doc boy
Summary: My last story. it's a cold winter day and Gwen is stuck without a coat. It's to Ben to help her out...


Warm

Before I begin I would like to make an announcement. On this day six years ago I joined . During these six years there have been many ups and downs. Many stories have been posted. Some of them were successful, some were not. Recently I felt that now might be a good time to stop. So I have come a decision. As hard and sad as it is for me I have decided to retire from writing stories on fanfiction but will remain active for the time being. I may write an occasional story here and there but I am still retired. I would like to thank each and every one of you for each hit, review; subscription and favoring you have done over these past several years. I really enjoyed and appreciated your feedback and I am sorry for the times I didn't answer your reviews. Rest assured that those reviews were still read and appreciated just the same. It's been a great pleasure writing here and it's been a great pleasure and privilege of having a following as this one and having so many people enjoy my stories. You're beautiful guys. So without further ado I am about to say the following sentence for the last time. (At least for the time being)

I do not own Ben 10

It was a cold winter day in Bellwood and the local elementary school was filled with students sitting in their heated classes wearing scarfs and coats. All except one. A red haired girl of about the age of ten was sitting beside her cousin in the fourth grade and was trying to stay warm. Luckily for her the heat was on so she wasn't as cold as she could have been but she was still cold. Despite being a smart girl, today she was foolish for forgetting her coat, gloves and scarf at home. She was in such a hurry she got into her parents car without it and by the time she left she realized she forgot it but didn't have enough time to turn back so she hoped she would manage without it.

An hour later school has ended and all the kids cheered as they ran out of the class with their packs leaving Ben and Gwen alone in their class. Ben was putting his backpack on while Gwen was sitting in her chair sadly very reluctant to go outside without her winter gear

"You okay Gwen?" he asked

Gwen sighed

"I should have brought my coat" she said

"Aren't your parents coming to pick you up?" asked Ben

"They can't. Something came up in the last minute and I really don' want to walk all the way to my house in the rain without my coat"

"Then you can come over to my house. It's closer. It's only two blocks away"

"But I still don't have a coat" said Gwen as Ben looked at her for a moment and then seemed to make a decision. He removed his coat and scarf and wrapped it around his cousin

"You know you always say I'm a doofus but for once, you are" he said jokingly as Gwen chuckled

"Dweeb…" she muttered as he gave her his gloves and they walked out, both sorry they didn't bring an umbrella. The weather was cold and windy outside. They walked down the street on the way to Ben's house as the wind howled and the rain splashed on their faces. It took them about seven minutes to reach Ben's house and by that time they were soaked. Ben took out his key and opened the door to his house and they walked in, happy to be out of the rain. They huffed loudly happy to be back in warm air and Gwen removed her coat and gave it Ben

"Where are your parents?" asked Gwen

"They're at work" said Ben as both he and Gwen shuddered from the cold

"We better change into some dry clothes" said Ben

"Uh huh…" said Gwen who was slightly trembling. Ben walked to his room and returned shortly with two sets of his clothes

"Here" he said and gave Gwen a pair of his blue jeans and a blue shirt

Gwen simply stared at him

"I can't wear your clothes!" she protested

"You want to catch a cold?" asked Ben

"No"

"Then go to bathroom and change clothes. You'll be fine"

"I am so going to get your cooties from this…" said Gwen as she entered the bathroom

"Dweeb…" muttered Ben as he took off his shirt and put on a dry one. Moments later his cousin came out of the bathroom wearing her cousin's clothes. He turned around to look at her and blushed slightly. As much as he hated to admit it, she looked good in his clothes

"What?" she asked and his blush intensified

"Nothing" he said and turned back around and sat on the couch and Gwen joined him. They sat in awkward silence and Gwen scooted closer to him

"Hey Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for letting me use your coat and lending me some dry clothes that was very sweet"

By now Ben's blush was as bright as a light but he wrapped his arms around her shoulder

"You're welcome" he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder. They both blushed by the intimate contact. Before long they fell asleep in each other's arms. They never confessed it but they secretly loved each other romantically but they knew that someday they'll admit it and live happily ever after…

And they did…

The end…

Well, this is it. Like I said I might still write occasionally but officially I'm retired as of now. I would like to once again thank everyone for all your support, reviews and reading. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. It has been a great time for me here on this website and I hope to see you guys again sometime.

Goodbye everyone and thanks again for everything. You've been great. =)


End file.
